ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub Network
|Row 2 title = Owned by|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Picture format|Row 3 info = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV)|Row 4 title = Slogan|Row 4 info = "Where Everything Comes Together" (2010-2013) "It Could Happen" (2013-2014, 2014-present） "Making Family Fun" (2014） ||Row 5 title = Country|Row 5 info = USA|Row 6 title = Language|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Headquarters|Row 7 info = Burbank, California}}The Hub Network is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that was launched on October 10, 2010, and is owned by , and , with a minority ownership held by Discovery Communications (now known as ). Note: This idea takes place in an alternate universe where the Hub Network still exists instead of being changed to Discovery Family. Programming Current programming Original Programming: * The Adventures of Chuck & Friends (October 10, 2010-present) * Family Game Night (October 15, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (November 5, 2010-present) * Jem and the Holograms (August 1, 2011-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10, 2010-present) * ''The New Get Along Gang'' (January 18, 2019-present) * The Transformers G1 (November 5, 2010-present) * Transformers: Animated (September 3, 2013-present) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 14, 2015-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (March 29, 2019-present) * Max Steel (March 25, 2013-present) * Monster High (October 10, 2010-present) * Hubworld (2016) (March 9, 2016-present) * We're Lalaloopsy (January 10, 2017-present) * Shopkins (November 7, 2014-present) * Shopkins Shoppies (January 18, 2017-present) * Lego Elves (March 3, 2017-present) * Lego Friends: Girl on the Mission (January 25, 2019-present) * KISS Hello Kitty (April 7, 2017-present) * Transformers: Combiner Wars ''(July 7, 2017-present) * ''Wellie Wishers ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Kuu Kuu Harajuku ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Richie Rich ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Enchantimals ''(October 7, 2017-present) * ''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (November 3, 2017-present) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (December 1, 2017-present) * Unikitty! ''(February 23, 2018-present) * ''Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures ''(March 30, 2018-present) * ''Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (April 14, 2018) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (April 27, 2018-present) * Chomp Squad (June 6, 2018-present) * Transformers: Titans Return (June 15, 2018-present) * Polly Pocket (2018) (July 7, 2018-present) * Barbie: Dreamtopia ''(July 27, 2018-present) * ''Transformers: Cyberverse ''(August 27, 2018-present) * ''Holly Hobbie & Friends (2018) (December 16, 2018-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bot Academy (January 25, 2019-present) * Hot Wheels (February 15, 2019-present) * Power Rangers (March 2, 2019-present) * BrainRush (revival) (March 15, 2019-present) * Destroy Build Destroy (revival) (March 15, 2019-present) * Bobb'e Says ''(revival) (May 10, 2019-present) * ''The Othersiders ''(revival) (May 10, 2019-present) * ''Transformers: Power of the Primes (July 27, 2019-present) * Ever After High: Fairy Tale World of Adventures (August 2, 2019-present) * Dude, What Would Happen (revival) (August 19, 2019-present) * Adventures of the Little Koala (2019) (August 26, 2019-present) * Poochie And Pals (August 26, 2019-present) * Shopkins: KindiKids (September 16, 2019-present) * Rescue Heroes (reboot) (December 2, 2019-present) * Dan Vs. (revival) (January 10, 2020-present) Acquired Programming: * A Different World (February 14, 2019-present) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (October 3, 2019-present) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (September 15, 2017-present) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series (June 12, 2019-present) * Benson ''(March 5, 2018-present) * ''Beyblade Burst (January 16, 2017-present) * Blossom (September 18, 2013-present) * Boy Meets World (September 5, 2015-present) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (October 1, 2016-present) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Camp Lakebottom ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Dawson's Creek (June 19, 2016-present) * DuckTales (2017) (April 12, 2019-present) * Everwood (August 16, 2016-present) * Futurama (May 1, 2017-present) * The Get Along Gang (1984) (March 20, 2017-present) * The Terrytoons Show (October 3, 2016-present) * Glitter Force (December 18, 2015-present) * Grounded for Life (June 16, 2016-present) * Growing Pains (February 5, 2018-present) * HELLO! POP'N MUSIC ''(August 7, 2015-present) * ''Home Improvement (May 18, 2015-present) * Inazuma Eleven: Ares (August 26, 2019-present) * Inspector Gadget (2015) (September 2, 2019-present) * Lego Bioncle: The Journey to One (March 4, 2016-present) * Lego Friends (September 19, 2012-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (January 14, 2011-present) * LoliRock (January 6, 2018-present) * Liberty's Kids (February 18 2019-present) * Lego City Adventures ''(June 22, 2019-present) * ''The Looney Tunes Show (June 12, 2017-present) * The New Looney Tunes Show (June 12, 2019-present) * Luna Petunia (July 1, 2019-present) * Undercover Wolves (June 12, 2017-present) * Mecard ''(March 3, 2018-present) * ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2012-2015; January 6, 2020-present) * The Mr. Men Show (March 17, 2016-present) * Night Court ''(March 5, 2018-present) * ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (November 16, 2019-present) * Pirata & Capitano (June 16, 2019-present) * Pokémon (January 16, 2017-present) * Punky Brewster ''(May 7, 2018) * ''Rosanne (May 19, 2016-present) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (June 12, 2019) * Saved by the Bell (August 29, 2016-present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (January 11, 2020-present) * Sister, Sister (January 8, 2014-present) * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated (April 12, 2019-present) * Spot the Dog (March 5, 2018-present) * Supernoobs (November 3, 2017-present) * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (December 1, 2019-present) * That 70's Show (May 19, 2016-present) * The Fact of Life (May 6, 2016-present) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(February 5, 2018-present) * ''The Reilly Toons Show (February 5, 2018-present) * The All-New Reilly Toons Show (January 7, 2020-present) * The Polos (July 6, 2019-present) * The Smurfs (May 29, 2017-present) *''The Snorks (April 16, 2018-present) *The Twisted Whiskers Show: Crazy Fur'' (May 7, 2016-present) * The ZhuZhus (May 1, 2017-present) * Trollz (September 2, 2019-present) * Totally Spies (June 24, 2019-present) * Two of a Kind (April 7, 2017-present) * W.I.T.C.H. (May 6, 2016-present) * Will & Grace (December 4, 2017-present) Mini-series: * Hub Network Family Awards (May 19, 2017-present) Programming Blocks * ''Hub Network's One Saturday Morning'''' (July 1, 2017-present) * [[Hub Network's Supercamp Lakenoobs|''Hub Network's Supercamp Lakenoobs]]'' (November 3, 2017-present) * ''Hub Network's Adult Cartoon Night (November 3, 2017-present) * Hub Network's Super New! Wednesday! (March 7, 2018-present) * Super Hub Network's (May 2018-present) * Hub Real (March 17, 2019-present) * Club Hub (April 1st,2019-Present) * Cool Hub (June 20th,2015-Present) Upcoming programming Original programming * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (revival) (April 24, 2020) * Flint the Time Detective (2020) (Fall 2020) * Magic Knight Rayearth (2020) (TBA 2020) * Micronauts (TBA 2020) * My Little Pony: Pony Life (TBA 2020) * Pound Puppies (2020) (TBA 2020) * Untitled Transformers: War of Cybertron Trilogy series (TBA 2020) * Untitled Magic: The Gathering - PLaneswalkers series (TBA 2020) * Untitled LOL Surprise TV series (TBA 2020) * ''Strawberry Shortcake: Berry of Friendship'' (TBA 2020) * Enchatria Girls (TBA 2020) * Monster High: Ghoulfriends are Freaky (TBA 2020) * Camp Lakebottom (revival) (TBA 2021) * The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends (TBA 2021) * Tonka: The Series (TBA 2024) * Nezha: Transformers ''(TBA) * ''Popples and Friends (TBA) * G.I. Joe: The Next American Hero (TBA) * Tenkai Knights (TBA) Acquired programming * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (March 2, 2020) * Flint the Time Detective (March 2, 2020) * Disney's Jonas (June 1, 2020) * Glitter Force Star☆Twinkle (June 2020) * Isekai Quartet (June 6, 2020) * Pucca: Love Recipe (Spring 2020) * Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Summer 2020) * The Owl House (Summer 2020) * The Doggies (September 19, 2020) * Adventures of the Smurfs (December 2020) * Matias Pudu and Friends/''Pudu Toons'' series (March 2022) * Pixie Girl ''(TBA 2020) * ''Mittens the Cat (TBA 2020) * The Return of Mittens (TBA 2020) * Super Mario Bros. (2020 TV series) (TBA 2020) * The Legend of Zelda (2020 TV series) (TBA 2020) * Untitled H.R. Puff n Stuff reboot (TBA 2020) * The Seussville Adventure (TBA 2021) * The Shonen & Shojo Show (TBA 2021) * Splatoon (TBA) * Animal Crossing (TBA) Movies Hub Network/Movies Schedule Hub Network/Schedule Marathon/Content # Hub Summer Pool Party # Hub Network's Cool Hub's Summer Surf Non-stop Marathon # Friday Hub (Friday Animation Block) # 90's Hub (Club Hub's Friday Night Animation Block) # South Park Now On Club Hub (marathon) # Toon Hub (Sister Channel) # Teen-stop (sister channel) Former programming *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (2012-2015) *''Action Man'' (2000) (2011-2013) *''Adventure Camp'' (2012-2016) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends''* (2010-2018) *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' (September 16, 2017-January 3, 2020) *''ALF'' (2014-2015; 2018) *''America's Cutest'' (2015-2018) *''Animal Mechanicals'' (2010-2015) *''Animorphs'' (2012-2015) *''Animaniacs'' (2013-2016) *''Animal Show with Stinky and Jake'' (2014-2016) *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' (2012-2014) *''The Cosby Show'' (2012-2015) *''Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?'' (2014-2015) *''Atomic Betty'' (2010-2013; 2016) *''Bad Dog!'' (2015) *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (2012-2019) *''Batman'' (2011-2016) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2011-2015) *''Batman Beyond'' (2010-2015) * Batman: Unlimited (2015-2019) *''Big Bag'' (2012-2016) *''Bratz'' (2010-2017) *''BraveStarr'' (2012-2014) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2012-2016) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2017-2020) *''Care Bears & Cousins'' (2016-2019) *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' (2012-2014) *''Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (2012-2015) *''Clue'' (2011-2012) *''Conan the Adventurer'' (2011-2014) *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' (2010-2014) *''Dan Vs.'' (2010-2016) *''Darkwing Duck'' (2012-2016) *''Deltora Quest'' (2010-2014) *''Dennis and Gnasher'' (2010-2013) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986) (2012-2015) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (December 7, 2015-January 5, 2020) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (2010-2015) *''Dinosapien'' (2010-2013) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (2011-2014) *''Doraemon'' (2014-2016) *''DuckTales'' (2012-2015) *''Endurance'' (2010-2012) *''Ever After High'' (June 18, 2013-November 25, 2018) *''The Facts of Life'' (2013-2016) *''Family Game Night''* (2010-2016) *''Family Movie Night'' *''Family Ties'' *''Firehouse Tales'' (2015-2016) *''Flight 29 Down'' *''Fraggle Rock'' (2010-2016) *''The Future is Wild'' *''Garfield and Friends'' (2013-2016) *''The Game of Life'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing'' (2015-2016) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2016) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2012-2018) *''Goosebumps'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' (2015-2016) *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2010-2013; 2015-2016) *''Hamtaro'' (2012-2016) *''Happy Days'' *''Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs'' (2015-2016) *''He-Man: Masters of Universe'' (2013-2016) *''Masters of Universe'' (2002) (2013-2016) *''Married... with Children'' (2017-2019) *''Heathcliff'' (2011-2015) *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Hero Factory'' (2012-2017) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' (2010-2014) *''Hubworld'' *''In the Night Garden...'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) (2011-2016) *''It's Me or the Dog'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' *''Journey to Fearless'' *''Kaijudo'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kid President: Declaration of Awesome'' *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013-2019) *''Laverne & Shirley'' *''LEGO: Legend of Chima'' (2013-2016) *''Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Little Robots'' (2015-2016) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (November 10, 2012-September 29, 2019) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2011-2015) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Majors & Minors'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''Martin Mystery'' (2011-2014) *''Meerkat Manor'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Mighty Max'' (2012-2014) *''Mork & Mindy'' *''Muppet Babies'' (1984) *''The Muppet Show'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2014) *''Parents Just Don't Understand'' *''Peppa Pig'' (2015-2016) *''Pepper Ann'' (2012-2015) *''Pictureka!'' *''Planet Heroes'' (2013) *''Polly Pocket'' (2010-2018) *''R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Rimba's Island'' * Project MC2 (2015-2019) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010-2019) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''The Saddle Club'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' (2014-2016) *''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (2011-2013) *''Scout's Safari'' *''Scrabble Showdown'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Serious'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue'' (2013-2015) *''SheZow'' *''Sliders'' *''Speed Racer'' (2011-2012) *''Speed Racer X'' (2010-2013) *''Spooksville'' *''Step by Step'' *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2010-2019) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2003) (February 10, 2017-July 21, 2019) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Teacher's Pet'' (2012-2015) * Team Hot Wheels (2014-2018) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2012-2014) *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timeblazers'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' *''Transformers: Armada'' (2013-2016) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2013-2016) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2013-2016) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2013-2016) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2010-2018) *''Truth or Scare'' *''Tutenstein'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''What New Scooby-Doo?'' (2014-2016) *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Wilbur'' *''Wizards vs Aliens'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''The WotWots'' *''Yakkity Yak'' (2010-2012) *''Yoko Jakamoto Toto'' (2015-2016) * Yo-Kai Watch (October 5, 2015-August 25, 2019) Programming blocks: * Huboom! (2011-2016) * Hub Family Night Movie (2010-2014) * HubBub (2010-2014) Trivia * Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2010 Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:American television networks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Discovery Communications Category:Hasbro Category:Mattel Category:MGA Entertainment Category:LEGO Category:Moose Toys Category:1996 establishments in the United States Category:Fanon Category:Hub Network